Eirin Yagokoro (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Eirin is the epitome of keepaway; all of her moves are geared towards projectile-based prevention of an opponent's advancement, easily winning firefights and keeping melee-oriented characters at bay. Much like the rest of the Lunarians in Touhou, Eirin's greatest strength, however, is also her most crippling weakness; opponents who have ways of getting past her projectiles and up in her face cause her the most trouble, showing just how thin skinned she can be. Pros *Excellent keepaway game. *Easily wins most projectile wars against other characters. *Fast startup on many of her attacks. *Decent okizeme tool with Lunar Debris. *Level 1 Spellcards provide excellent utility without being overly dependent on them. Cons *Below average Life. *Weak mobility. *Lacks any kind of reversal options. *Saturn V is easily punishable. *Last Words don't offer much utility that Eirin doesn't already have. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |43 47|0 4|0.92|40|20 |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | | }} | |65 72|0 7|0.9|80|40 |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | | }} | |40xN 44xN|8xN|0.85xN|40xN|20xN |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Hold [ ] to increase number of projectiles (Max 3). Hold [ ] to alter angle of arrows. |Version=1 | |Framenotes=6f gap between projectiles. | version}} }} + | |42 46|0 4|0.92|40|20 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | | }} + | |70 77|0 8|0.88|80|40 |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | | }} + | |75 83|0 9|0.75|120|60 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | | }} | |45 50|0 6|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | | }} | |70 77|0 8|0.85|80|40 |Requirements= |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | | }} | |60x2 66x2|0x2 7x2|0.9x2|60x2|30x2 |Requirements= |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |70 77|0 8|0.8|80|40 |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | | }} 'Throws' + / / | |100 110|N/A| |80|40 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Does not hit opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + + / / | |100 110|N/A| |80|40 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values after opponent is hit by ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Does not hit opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' | |35x3 39x3|7x3|0.93x3| |25x3 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during the effects of ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Fires an additional arrow |Version=1 | |14|--|39|62|-14|-16}} |14|--|39|62|-21|-23}} |14|--|39|62|-18|-20}} |15|--|After landing:24|--|--|--}} |Framenotes= & Air versions: 4f gap between projectiles. | }} | | : 50 55 : 50 55 : 108 119| : 10 : 10 : 21| : 0.85 : 0.85 : 0.75| |25 |Properties= version: ''-Sulfuric Acid-'' Increases damage taken by opponent by 10%, Normal attacks gain unkillable chip damage. version: ''-Nitrogen-'' Freezes opponent for 2 seconds. version: ''-Nitroglycerin-'' |Notes=[ ] refers to values during the effects of ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Additional uses of ''-Sulfuric Acid-'' do not stack nor reset existing debuff duration. Additional uses of ''-Nitrogen-'' will defrost an already frozen opponent. |Version=1 | |8|--|26|38|-4|-6}} |14|--|26|44|--|-9}} |16|--|26|46|D|-6}} |12|--|After landing: 8|--|--|--}} |16|--|After landing: 8|--|--|--}} |20|--|After landing: 8|--|D|--}} |Framenotes= version debuff duration: 300f. version freeze duration: 120f. | verison explosion hitbox| | verison explosion hitbox| | verison explosion hitbox}} }} | |20x5 22x5|4x5|0.95x5| |7x5 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during the effects of ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Initial arrow fired does not count as projectile & has no hitbox. | |Framenotes=5f gap between projectiles. | }} | |64x2 66x2|10x2 11x2|0.92x2| |20x2 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during the effects of ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. | |Framenotes=1f~11f invincible. 10f~ airborne. | }} 'Spellcards' | |100x6 110x6|16x6| | |50x6 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during the effects of ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Eirin can act before move ends. Applies an additional 0.925 proration if used during a combo. | | }} | |220 242|44|0.6| |250 |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during the effects of ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Applies an additional 0.925 proration if used during a combo. |Version=1 | | }} / | |385 424|100|0.7| |600 |Requirements="Heaven Spider's Butterfly Catching Web"'' must be selected prior to match. |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during the effects of Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Attack damage not affected by proration. | |Framenotes=1f airborne. | }} / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Requirements=''Leading God "Omoikane Device" must be selected prior to match. |Properties=Sentinel mode: Spawns additional during Burst Shot. Seeker mode: |Notes=Power gains are converted into charge percentages. Press / to toggle between Sentinel & Seeker modes | }} | |300 300|66|1|0|300 |Requirements=''Leading God "Omoikane Device"'' must be selected prior to match. Can only be used while Leading God "Omoikane Device" is active and at 100% charge. |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during the effects of ''Elixir -Sulfuric Acid-''. Attack damage not affected by proration. | | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Eirin Yagokoro Category:Characters with Type 2 comboing Category:Characters with a Life value of 900